Missing Play
Missing Play is a quest in Fable III in which you must retrieve the "lost play" of Philipth Morley. Walkthrough You begin the quest when Lambert and Pinch meet you in front of Brightwall Academy and ask you to retrieve the lost play and to find Ransom Locke, the investigator they initially hired to find the play. You will proceed into the Academy and through the back hall. At the intersection that leads to a chest on the left and the Reliquary entrance room on the right, there is a door straight ahead. A ghostly voice begins to warn the Hero against continuing. Opening the door leads to a haunted section of the Academy, and a second door leads to a room that appears to have been ransacked. A glowing book is easily found in the far right corner of the room. When the Hero picks up the play, a ghostly head pops out of the book to berate you, then the Hero is sucked into the book. You wake in the "Lost Works", a world of Morley's plays, where Morley once again berates you. An elderly detective – the missing Ransom Locke – is seated on a nearby bench, and introduces himself once Morely is gone. You must act out scenes from Morley's plays – using expressions or combat – in order to be freed. The first two scenes provide Good and Evil Choices to make depending on the expressions you use to complete the scene. The third scene is played out via a combat encounter. Note that while this quest does include good and evil choices when performing the scenes, neither will affect the morality of the Hero. Description Lambert and Pinch need help putting on their play in Brightwall. Conclusion You helped Lambert and Pinch perform the legendary play, 'The Ham Sandwich'. Unfortunately it received a bad response from both the critics and the audience... and a passing chicken that had a moderate understanding of the English language. Notes *It's easy to get the Achievement He's a Woman. She's a Man in this quest due to the fact that you have to wear both the Elegant Princess and Male Mercenary outfits. *At the end of this quest you are requested to die in the play to finish it. Doing so will not affect the achievement You Can't Bring Me Down. However, not dying in the play will not affect the completion of this quest, as Morley and Locke applaud your interpretation of the text. *In the third scene before donning the costume you are prompted to use a health potion (even though you are not wounded). Upon doing so the prompt disappears. *During each of the scenes, music from the first Fable is played. During the first scene, the music from Lookout Point and Barrow Fields will play. In the second scene, music from Witchwood can be heard. *In the third scene, the boss theme from the first Fable will play. *If you have the outfits used in this quest, they will appear the same colour as you were wearing/have saved in the Sanctuary. *The Chicken suit becomes available in the Brightwall clothing shop after this quest. *This quest may be a direct reference to an episode of Young Sherlock Holmes, when he gets pulled into a play. *One of the plays by Phillipth Morley featured in this quest, Titus the Mutilator, may be a reference to Shakespeare's play, Titus Andronicus. Both were very violent and bloody (Shakespeare's play being considered the playwright's most violent and bloodiest work), as well as the main protagonists for both plays being named Titus . * After completing the quest, Lambert, Pinch, and Locke will have a short conversation and will then walk across Brightwall and into Mistpeak Valley. Bugs *In the third scene Ace will sometimes disappear after speaking and the quest will become impossible as the hero can't die or defeat the soldiers. *Sometimes, after completing the third scene, The Hero will receive the play book but won't be teleported out. Making it impossible to carry on with the game. *After completing the quest. If you go back into the room you were transported into the book from you will see a floating book and an invisible pedestal. Gallery FableIIIScreenshot75.jpg|Ransom Locke and the Hero of Brightwall Category:Fable III Quests Category:Bugs